Señor de los Bosques
by Yako-Tsuki
Summary: Naruto renació como huérfano en el mundo de los Olímpicos, pero con el pasar de los años se volvió alguien extremadamente rico y un gran padre... Pero eso no es todo lo que este mundo le tiene preparado ¿O si? Cap 1 Re escrito
1. Cap 1: Parte 1 Introducción Re escrito

La tarde estaba pasando tranquilamente como solía hacerlo en el local "Dulce Torbellino", una de las chocolaterías más grandes de Estados Unidos, ubicada en el centro de New York, tanto era su fama que el New York Time la había definido como la numero uno dentro del país.

Gente entraba y salía del local mayormente con una caja de chocolate en la mano pues se les acercaba el San Valentín y querían darle a sus parejas un buen regalo. "Dulce Torbellino" estaba más que agradecido por ese día ya que representaba casi su ingreso total, incluso si no vendían el resto del año (algo que nunca había pasado desde que había abierto)

Lejos del ruido echo por los compradores, en el piso de arriba, estaba la oficina del dueño, quien se encontraba trabajando en la contabilidad de su negocio. Dejando el papel que sostenía en esos momentos se echo para atrás en su como asiento y tomo un poco de aire, luego giro su silla y se puso a mirar por la ventana que iluminaba al cuarto y su pelo rubio, el cual gracias a la luz del sol parecía ser de oro.

El nombre del dueño de la tienda era Naruto Uzumaki, un huérfano de origen japones que había sido encontrado a los pies de un pequeño templo shinto en las tierras de norte Americanas, exactamente New York, su juventud había sido sencilla y nada lujosa, el tiempo avanzo y a los 16 había empezado publicar una saga de libros llamada Icha Icha , todo echo con un seudónimo para proteger su identidad y la verdad de que era un menor de edad, el primer libro publicado de la saga había sido un total éxito, tal había sido el éxito que había logrado estar en el puesto numero uno durante casi un mes en toda pagina de critica de libros, y las demás continuaciones no se habían quedado atrás, aunque nunca superando el primero (en tiempo). con la venta de esos libros rápidamente se volvió una persona a la que se podría denominar rica, pero nunca mostró su dinero hasta que tuvo 18 años y había dejado el templo para vivir por si solo en un buen departamento para luego entrar a una buena universidad.

Naruto volvió a acomodarse pero esta ves desplomo su cabeza para atrás superando el respaldo de la silla, logrando así mirar el techo de su oficina, el cual contenía tres imágenes femeninas diferentes pintadas de una forma de arte clásica, la primera de ellas era una mujer rubia con armadura puesta, portando un escudo y una lanza y con un búho en su hombro, era nada menos que la diosa griega Atenea.

* * *

 **Flash Back - 20 años atrás - Universidad - PoV Naruto**

Suspire con tranquilidad mientras avanzaba con calma por el campus de la universidad, el día estaba tranquilo con el sol aun por llegar a su punto mas alto y acompañado por un hermoso cielo azul despejado. Hacia ya un año en que había entrado a la universidad para estudiar la maestría en historia y los libros de segundo año que sostenía eran prueba de eso, al igual que el humo imaginario que salia de mi cabeza debido a las pruebas que había tenido hace no mucho tiempo atrás, creía que estudiar Historia seria bastante mas fácil que matemática o informática, y seguramente así era, pero eso no le sacaba su dificultad.

Todos mis pensamientos o razonamientos fueron rápidamente disipados cuando sentí que había chocado contra alguien, yo era una persona de contextura delgada pero extrañamente mi físico se comportaba como el de un jugador de Rugby por lo que apenas me moví ante el golpe contra la otra persona, algo que fue una total desgracia para la otra victima del choque, la cual si se cayo para atrás.

Mirando para el accidentado pude notar que era una bella mujer de pelo negro que parecía estar rondando mi edad - Lo siento, lo siento, es mi culpa no estaba mirando por donde caminaba - dije con apresuro y tono de culpa mientras me agachaba para fijarme que estuviera bien.

\- No, no, también es mi culpa yo tampoco estaba mirando por donde iba - dijo la joven desconocida mientras se corría los pelos de la cara y abría los ojos, dejando ver lo bellos que eran, por unos segundo quede atónito y contemplativo a sus ojos grises, los cuales parecían tener la fuerza de una tormenta atrapado en ellos, sacudí mi cabeza e empece a juntar los libros que se le habían caído, los cuales mayormente eran de estrategia militar - oh ¿estudias mitología? - gire a verla otra ves y pude notar que tenia cierto interés en los libros que había dejado a mi costado.

\- ¿oh esto? - señalo la pila de tres libros en el suelo, lo cual hizo que asintiera con la cabeza - En realidad estudio Historia, pero me gusta la mitología y por eso entre a unos talleres dentro de la universidad, acabo de salir de uno a decir verdad - explique con una sonrisa en el rostro - también debo de decir que es cansador, pero creo que no tanto como lo tuyo - agrego mientras le paso sus cuatro libros de estrategia, algo que le hizo sonreír - Por cierto, soy Naruto - me presente

\- Te puedo asegurar que no es tan difícil, solamente que los estudiantes de este tipo de materias lo hacen parecer así para sentirse más inteligentes - explico con una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro - Soy Annabeth - extendió su mano y no dude en agarrarla para concretar la presentación.

Me levante primero sin soltarle la mano y luego la ayude a levantarse, tras soltarle la mano se sacudió la mugre de la ropa y recogimos nuestros libros - Y dime... - hable con nerviosismo algo que parecía llamarle la atención - ¡¿Deseas... no se... ir a tomar un café? - pregunte mientras tragaba mi propia saliva gracias a lo nervioso que estaba.

\- Claro - respondió con una sonrisa que parecía poder iluminar la misma noche sin luna

* * *

 **Flash Back – 19 años – Templo de Ateneas – Atenas PoV**

No sabia que hacer en estos momentos, hace casi un año había empezado a salir con un mortal, algo que no era raro de por si ya que había estado con varios mortales en el pasado, pero esta ves era diferente, totalmente diferente, la primera diferencia era que Naruto no era un estudioso del arte de la guerra o algún gran pensador que dejaría su huella en la historia de la ciencia o alguna cosa así, el era todo lo contrario, bien, quizás tenia algún que otro momento de brillantes pero no era algo común y si los tenia seguramente era sobre algo extraño... aunque lógico, la verdad era que si mis compañeros deidades vieran con quien estaba saliendo se sorprenderían de gran manera... pues se parecía a Apolo en muchas cosas como el aspectos y humor, pero podía asegurar que si habían diferencias entre ellos, una de ellas era muy grande, y era que Naruto no era un busca faldas como Apolo.

Sacudí mi cabeza y aleje esos pensamientos innecesarios, tenia que buscar rápidamente una solución para mi pequeño problema... ¿bendición? mire a mi vientre y la note un poco mas hinchada, o eso me parecía a mi pues ninguna otra deidad había parecido haberse dado cuenta, aunque también podría decirse que era gracias a que casi siempre estaba portando una armadura para ocultar este echo - _Por Zeus... si se enteran que rompí mi juramento las cosas se podrían poner bastante mal... para ti_ \- apoye con suavidad mi palma derecha en la altura de mi vientre con suavidad... el tiempo del nacimiento se acercaba y era momento de decirle a mi pareja lo que estaba pasando...

* * *

 **Flash Back – 19 años – Casa de la familia Uzumaki – Naruto PoV**

La felicidad inundaba mi ser, no podía dejar de sonreír mientras miraba el anillo de 24 quilates con un diamante incrustado, le había costado mucho dinero, y cuando decía mucho era mucho, pero había valido la pena al 100%, de eso estaba seguro. Cerré la caja de terciopelo negro del anillo al momento de estar frente a la puerta de la casa que compartía con mi actual novia y futura posible esposa.

\- Annabeth, volviii - grite al entrar mientras intentaba dar un cántico para darle alegría a la casa, pero este me había salido bastante desafinado. Avance por el pequeño pasillo de la casa hasta llegar a la abertura del lado derecho que daba al comedor, en donde pude notar a mi pareja sentada en la esquina de la mesa contraria a mi, no sabia que era, pero notaba algo extraño en ella, algo ¿lúgubre? - Querida... que pasa. - pregunte con un poco de miedo mientras me acercaba a la mesa.

\- Naruto... tenemos que hablar - _Mierda,_ me dije a mi mismo, la frase que mas temían los hombres había aparecido frente a mi y un escalofríos corrió por mi espalda- Tengo que decirte algo muy importante - agrego mientras asentía con la cabeza en señal de que la escuchaba - Estoy embarazada - mi mente quedo en blanco unos segundos para luego hacerme saltar de alegria ante la buena nueva

\- Seré PADRE - grite con euforia - SEREMOS PADRES - me acerque a ella con una sonrisa queriendo abrazarla, pero note en su rostro un pesar - que... ¿que sucede? - pregunte con un miedo notable en mi vos ¿acaso ella no quería ser madre? - ¿acaso... no lo quieres?

\- ¿eh? No no - dijo con sorpresa mientras agitaba las manos en señal de negativa - es solo que... tengo algo mas que contarte - al escuchar eso me senté en la silla que tenia a su derecha y con mis manos tome las suyas en señal de aliento, ella dio un suspiro en apariencia de que estaba buscando fuerzas en su interior - Naruto... yo... yo soy una diosa.

No sabia que pensar en ese momento ante esa noticia, la peor pesadilla que había tenido en mi existencia había sucedido, había jurado que nunca estaría con una deidad y no solo lo había echo sino que también la había logrado embarazar - Imposible... - susurre, ella tomo mis manos y parece que quiso hablar - Athenas... ¿verdad? - interrumpí sorprendiendo a la madre de mi hijo - Solo una deidad como ella se emparejaría en una universidad - ella pareció sonreír ante lo que dije, pero para mi eso no era gracioso por lo que me levante bruscamente de mi asiento.

\- ¿Naruto, que sucede? - pregunto con sorpresa la recién descubierta deidad

\- ¿Que sucede? ERES UNA MALDITA DIOSA - grite al final con gran ira haciéndola retroceder por la sorpresa - CREES QUE NO SE QUE SIGNIFICA QUE UNA DEIDAD TENGA UN HIJO - la ira crecía mas y mas en mi interior, como nunca antes había sentido en mi vida - tu... - tome un poco de aire en un intento de tranquilizarme - Tu me abandonaras por esa idiota ley de tu padre... - ella parecía sorprendía ante lo que decía - Si, conozco la ley que hizo el estúpido de tu padre, se que me abandonas a mi y nuestro hijo... ¿ACASO NO PODÍAS EVITAR JUNTARTE CON UN MORTAL Y ENGENDRAR HIJOS QUE LUEGO ABANDONARÍAS? - tome la silla en la cual había estado sentado y la lance contra la pared del pasillo haciéndola romperse contra esta

Athenas tenia lagrimas en sus ojos, se había alejado de mi mientras se tocaba la panza con ambas manos, pero poco le preste atención, me sentía traicionado por la persona que amaba, ella seria la causante de sufrimiento en mi nueva familia... todo porque ella no quiso dejar sus ganas de buscar mortales para tener hijos un rato - vete... - susurre mientras me apoyaba con la espalda en la pared

\- Naruto... yo... -

\- VETE - interrumpí para luego ver como desaparecía en un destello dorado ante mis ojos. Cuando note que ella se había ido de la casa camine hasta la pared mas cercana en la cual apoye mi espalda y luego me senté en el suelo - ¿Porque...? ¿Porque esto me tiene que suceder a mi? - dije mientras lagrimas empezaban a caer de mis ojos.

* * *

 **Actualidad - En calle con el Auto Impala del 67 - PoV Naruto**

Solo pensar en ese momento era como si yo mismo apuñalara mi corazón mas de una ves, ese momento había perdido una de las mujeres que mas había amado en toda mi vida... Solo pensar que pude haber sido un mero juego para ella me ponía en un estado de furia nada recomendable para mi y cualquier persona que estuviera a la distancia de un brazo.

Deje de apretar el volante del Impala y tome un poco de aire mientras aceleraba tras que se pusiera verde el semáforo, tenia que pesar en algo agradable... como el día que encontré a mi primera hija frente a mi puerta en una cuna de madera de ébano con retoques de oro y una carta sobre su manta... la cual no había tirado sin leer; pero no era importante eso, recordaba como tras tomar a mi niña en mis brazos se había empezado a reír... como las heridas de mi corazón empezaban a sanarse por si solos.

* * *

 ** _Aqui dejamos esta primera escritura de mi querido FanFiction que nunca seguí... XD_**

 ** _como muchas veces digo, si alguien quiere tomar esta seria puede hacerlo sin drama =D_**

 ** _Adeoree_**


	2. Cap 2: Introducción Part 2

Hola a todos, lo primero que quería decir es lo siento por la tardanza pero esta toda la familia en mi casa y eso no me deja terminar los capítulos.

Ahora la Info: La mujer actual de Naruto es Hell (diosa nórdica del inframundo) el ya sabe quien es ella. (gano con 4 votos)

* * *

Naruto miro su reloj y vio que ya era hora de ir saliendo para llegar a tiempo para retirar a sus hijas del colegio, suspiro y guardo los papeles en su maletín para después seguir el trabajo en casa para después tener el fin de semana libre y poder hacer una salida con sus hijas y su esposa actual, después de todo, hace un tiempo que no lo hacían.

Salió de su oficina y paso por el mostrador saludando a sus empleados y deseándoles un buen fin de semana, salió afuera y subió a su auto que era uno familiar, nada demasiado llamativo para una persona que se podría llamar "rico", muchos dirían que es porque se había criado en la calle y aun tenia humildad, pero el dudaba que fuera tal cosa, quizás porque no le gustaban las cosas muy llamativas y esas cosas; pero no negaba que tenía algunos gustos estrafalarios… pero eran tema para otro día.

Arranco el auto y empezó su camino hacia el colegio de sus hijas y esperaba llegar al tiempo para el momento que salieran, la última vez había quedado atrapado alrededor de una hora y había tenido que pedirle a unas de sus empleadas que retirara a sus hijas ya que ella tenía un hijo en el mismo lugar, ese día maldijo a los 7 vientos el tráfico de la ciudad. Solo esperaba que su hija menor no hiciera una catástrofe como la última vez que había llegado tarde.

* * *

 **Flash Back – Hace 11 Años – Inicios de la Dulcería**

La tienda recién había abierto hace unos meses, 4 para ser exactos, el negocio no era muy grande pero tenía buenas ventas, se acercaba san Valentín y esperaba que las cosas fueran aún mejor de lo que ya estaban.

Naruto estaba atendiendo a la gente y recomendádoles algunos dulces que les podían gustan, la verdad le gustaba atender a las personas, mientras tanto su hija Annabeth estaba en el sector de los niños, un lugar con unos pocos juegos para distraerlos mientras su padres o algún tutor hacia la compra; esa sección era solamente porque necesitaba donde tener a su hija cuando trabajaba y se le había ocurrido eso.

El tiempo pasaba y se acercaba la hora de cerrar por lo que había empezado a ordenar las cosas, mientras acomodaba unos chocolates en su estante correspondiente entro una joven que parecía de su edad, tenía el pelo negó y los ojos azules tan claros como los de él, toda una belleza para los ojos de Naruto.

Ese fue el inicio de varias compras y visitas de la joven llamada Dita, extraño nombre pero nada fuera de lo común.

No tardaron en empezar a salir, incluso superaron el tiempo que estuvo con Angélica/Atenas teniendo 2 años como pareja, pero lamentablemente no todo era color de rosas; algo que varias veces hizo temblar la relación fue que Dita tenia costumbre de seducir o encantar a los hombres, causando grandes celos a Naruto

Pero el punto máximo se alcanzó poco después de que se enterara del embarazo de ella y poco después viéndola besar a otro hombre.

* * *

 **Flash Back – Hace 9 Años – Alguna calle que no se**

Naruto había estado siguiendo a su pareja hace alrededor de una hora y media ya que tenía la sospecha de que Dita lo había estado engañando con otro hombre, pero necesitaba pruebas del echo para encararla; todo había estado bien y sin indicio de un engaño, hasta este momento.

Dita había entrado a lo que parecía haber entrado a lo que era una tienda de Rock o algo así, después de todo eso parecía desde afuera, y cuando salió estaba acompañada por un hombre de pelo negro, lentes oscuros y una chaqueta.

Vio como el hombre se subió a una motocicleta y dita antes de hacer lo mismo lo beso, cuando termino de besarlo se subió y escucho algo que no creía que escucharía

-Afrodita, súbete, tenemos cosas que hacer- comento el hombre con voz autoritaria

\- Cálmate Ares, no me gusta que me hables así- respondió Dita y subió, para después irse con el ahora reconocido dios de la guerra

Naruto no sabía qué hacer ante esto, la ardía en ira, su novia no era nada menos que Afrodita, o mejor conocida como la puta del olimpo… y pensar que le había dicho que lo amaba; mentiras… y de las peor que él conocía, rápidamente volvió a su casa y empezó a armarles la maletas a su EX novia para cuando ella volviera

Casa de Naruto – Media Noche

La puerta de la casa se abre y vemos a Dita o ahora conocida como Afrodita entrar a la casa, que con el tiempo había cambiado bastante poco, solamente era un poco más grande y un poco más decorado que la última vez.

La entrada de dita fue un poco calmada pues ya a estas horas Annabeth está dormida y no quería despertarla, por lo que hizo poco ruido y fue hacia la sala principal donde se encontraba Naruto en la punta de la mesa cosa que hacía que pudiera verla entrar al lugar.

-Hola querido- un saludo cordial de parte de Afrodita a su pareja

-Hola… Afrodita- la cara de dita paso a ser de felicidad a una de sorpresa

-Como… como te enteraste…

-Crees que no me daría cuenta… cuenta de que me engañabas – respondió con ira – te seguí todo el día, hasta que te encontraste con Ares y empezaron a hablar.

-yo…- la voz no podía salir de su garganta

-No quiero una excusa patética de tu parte – levanto la mano señalando que se callara- solo… vete

-Espera… solo escucha – antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar naruto rugió en ira y lanzo la mesa hacia pared

-¡VETE! –Grito sorprendiéndola

Sin tardar mucho afrodita desapareció con lágrimas en los ojos al igual que naruto quien se sentó en su silla a llorar en silencio por lo sucedido.

Al otro día naruto encontró en su puerta una pequeña canasta con un bebe en su interior más una carta escrita por Dita, explicándole todo y pidiéndole perdón; El rompió la carta y agarro al bebe a quien nombro Piper…

* * *

 _Agradecimientos por comentar a:_

 _NaruKyubi: su segundo comentario que incluyo una idea de como hacer arder el mundo_

 _Silvere Espadachin: su primer comentario con un LoL Drama xXD_

 _Bladetri: con mania de facebook creo yo_

 _Alucarzero: que lamentablemente me sale como anonimo y no como un regis por lo que no puedo ver su cuenta_

 _Uzumakidrago... no jodas haste un nombre mas facil XDD_

 _Fabitoelmateo: seguimos con los nombres que marean XD, pero si seguire la historia_


	3. Cap 3 : Introccion Final

hola a todos, empezamos ante que nada contando la razón de porque es corto este cap, es mas qe nada que lo cree para que tengan una idea de quien es hell y alguna cosas mas, y este seria el fin de toda la intro, ahora tengo que pensar el dia a dia de la serie y de que va a tratar exactamente, ya que no pense mucho la direccion

si ven errores díganme que intentare corregirlos

* * *

Al fin había podido salir del mini embotellamiento tras unos 20 minutos, lo que me permitía llegar justo cuando salían mis princesas del colegio, por lo que las vi salir justo al mismo tiempo que salía yo del auto.

Rápidamente levante y agite la mano para que me vieran, cosa que funciono porque apenas levante la mano ya me habían señalado y llegaron corriendo hacia mí, me agache y las abrase a ambas

-como están mis princesas – les pregunte a ambas mientras me paraba

\- bien- respondieron al unísono, pero no tardaron en empezar a pelear con la excusa de que se estaban copiando

-dejen de pelear ya chicas – comente con humor

\- si papa –respondió Annabeth mientras se enderezaba

-Hm – fue la respuesta de Piper y miro para otro lado haciéndose la ofendida

-nada de hm jovencita – la "rete" – díganme como les fue el día de hoy – pregunte mientras caminaba hacia el auto

\- bien, saque una A+ en la prueba de latín – Annabeth sonrió con orgullo por contarle a su padre sobre su nota – también nos contaron que vamos a hacer una expedición a un museo la otra semana.

-muy bien, y tu piper, que tienes para decir.

-saque una D- …. En la prueba de matemáticas- comento mirando al suelo con incomodidad

\- no es la prueba en la que te dije que estudiaras?...-la mire con una sonrisa en el rostro haciendo que moviera el pie con nerviosismo

-puede ser…

Antes de que llegara al auto escuche a alguien que gritaba mi nombre, haciéndome frenar y mirar hacia la fuente del sonido; y era nada menos que mi actual mujer, Hela, la había conocido un año después de terminar con dita y nos habíamos casado hace nada menos que un año, las chicas ya le decían mama o al menos adelante mío.

-Querida, que haces aquí – la mire con sorpresa – no volvías de tu trabajo recién en cuatro días?

-jeje, pude terminar antes; llame a casa para avisarte pero contestaron las chicas – miro hacías las chicas con una sonrisa divertidas – y les dije que te avisaran…

Vi a las chicas y ambas tenían una mirada de inocencias que casi parecían ángeles – nos olvidamos…- respondieron juntas

-clarooo…

-déjalas naruto, era tarde y estaban muy cansadas para acordarse – rio y vi cómo les hizo un guiño con los ojos a las chicas que habían empezado a reírse

* * *

 **Cambio de Escena – Casa de Naruto- Pov Normal**

Después de haber conocido a Hela y que hubiera venido a vivir a la casa habían hechos algunos cambios; como construir otra habitación para que cada una de las chicas tuviera su cuarto de un tamaño considerable, nuestro cuarto había sido agrandado un poco y decorado con algunas cosas para darle más vida, la sala y la cocina solo había sido más decorada.

Y quizás esa extraña suerte de poder encontrar a una diosa y poder entablar relación había echo poder conocerla, después de todo Hela era Hell (también puede ser llamada Hela) diosa nórdica del inframundo, normalmente en la relación el terminaba cortando con ellas por saber que nada mas era una aventura y un poco de diversión para ellas, pero con ella fue diferente, un año después de haber comenzado su relación ella le confeso su identidad, y sin estar embarazada (un logro cree el) las cosas fueron pasando hasta tener la confianza que tienen hoy.

 **POV Naruto**

-Dios chicas dejen de pelear – rete con un poco de humor a mis hijas

-déjalas que se diviertan un poco querido, aun son jóvenes.

\- sii – gritaron ambas

*Suspiro* deja de consentirlas tanto – sonreí – Tienen alguna idea sobre qué hacer en el verano?


	4. Cap 4: Athenas pide un favor a la fuerza

Hola a todos, otro capitulo, un poco mas largo que el anterior pero tampoco tanto, se podria decir que ya tengo como seria el orden de los próximos tres capítulos (después de este)

* * *

Naruto estaba solo en su casa, su mujer había salido con su hija piper de vacaciones a Irlanda del norte, y esperaba unirse a ellas en una semana o dos, ya que tenía que terminar algunas cosas en la ciudad antes de poder ir; mientras tanto Annabeth estaba en su campamento de verano como casi todo los años desde que cumplió 7 años, la verdad era algo que le enojaba bastante, hace unos años ella había empezado a alejarse más y más de la familia y eso le preocupaba.

Rápidamente tomo una decisión y decidió ir hacia el cuarto de su hija mayor para ver si encontraba la razón del porque sucedía tal cosa; entrando al cuarto miro con detalles el lugar para intentar ubicar algo que le llamara la atención.

El cuarto no era algo que una chica de 12 años tendría, después de todo había contratado a un arquitecto bastante hábil para que con la ayuda de su hija diseñara el cuarto que ella deseara, raramente y quizás para el dolor de él había salido muy a su madre, después de todo había mezclado construcción "clásica" griega como los pilares de los templos con construcción contemporánea futurista( y extrañamente quedaba bien), su cama era de dos plazas con solamente con una sábana de seda ( la verdad le habían salido muy caras sus hijas en temas de compras ) que la cubriera, también la cama tenia colgado del techo un circulo de metal blanco de unos 20 cm que conectaban al techo y el piso con un velo semitransparente.

Dejando de apreciar el cuarto de su hija decidió buscar el diario personal de ella, después de todo sabia de la existencia del libro… él lo había comprado. Si pensaba como una chica común seguramente estaría escondido debajo de la cama o de la almohada, pero Annabeth no era alguien común, por lo que dirigió su caminata a la maqueta de tamaño escala del templo de atenea, extendió su mano y agarro el techo para sacarlo y dejar el interior visible, dando a ver una estatua pequeña de Atenas, miro un poco la estatua y la levanto para verla con más detalle

-muy bien echo…- giro un poco la estatua – desde siempre fuiste bastante hermosa…

-tendría que decir lo mismo de ti – una voz que rápidamente reconoció comento atrás de el

\- puedo saber qué haces en mi casa – giro para mirar a la invitada – Atenas…

\- no seas así… ¿aun estás enojado por lo que sucedió en el pasado? – Lo miro con pena- sabes que no tenía decisión sobre lo que paso

\- la tenías, y era no buscar a otro mortal como amante… - la mirada de desprecio de parte de él no era nada disimulada – pero aun así, de tu error salió algo hermoso –suspiro – que quieres

*suspiro* quiero que me ayudes en algo…- claramente parecía estar desesperada, aunque no lo quisiera demostrar

\- dilo de una vez, tengo cosas que hacer – Atenas sabía que a naruto no le gustaban los rodeos, todo tenía que ser directo al grano

\- hable con apolo…- la mirada de su ex se había vuelto aún más agresiva – me conto que tienes algunos dones especiales… eso que tu llamas sellos… y quería que me ayudaras a hacer algo – Atenas vio que con la mirada de naruto no tenía interés de ayudarla – escucha me dijo que podrías crear cualquier cosa, incluso una cárcel con eso si es necesario, quiero que me crees uno con la capacidad de debilitar incluso a los dioses..-

-no- fue la simple respuesta de el

-sabes que no aceptare un no como respuesta- lo miro con enojo

-y sabes que no aceptare lo que me pidas – la sonrisa demostraba que no tenía ni una pisca de miedo de ella

-hazlo… o le diré a todos sobre Annabeth – la mirada de sorpresa de naruto era clara – y te daré esto – saco una carta que tenía la firma de su hija en la tapa

-Tu… MALDI…- antes de terminar Atenas lo interrumpió

\- Solo hazlo y no diré nada, demuestra que tanto te interesa tu hija – aunque le doliera meter a su preciada hija en esta pelea tenía que hacerlo para conseguir lo que quería, no iba a perder ante un mortal, incluso si era quien amaba – tienes 7 días para ir al campamento, no creo que necesites que te explique, ¿verdad? – el asintió lentamente- me lo entregaras en ese lugar, no antes, no después, en 7 días, es tu fecha limite – lanzo la carta a naruto y desapareció tan rápido como llego

-HIJA DE PU**-con toda su fuerzas lanzo la estatua de Atenas contra la pared rompiéndola en varios pedazos – juro que me las pagaras

Salió del cuarto de su hija y fue a su despacho en la casa para empezar a hacer el trabajo que pedía la maldita diosa.

* * *

quiero agradecer a todos los comentarios de apoyo y me alegra saber que les gusta

también agradezco a los seguidores y a los que la pusieron como Favorita =D, nunca creí que de verdad le gustara esta historia...

PD: Ya tengo el orden de los próximos cap, por lo que se me tendría que ser mas fácil armarlos (esperemos)


	5. Cap 5: Annabeth en Problemas? Part 1

hola a todos, vengo con otro capitulo pequeño, lo se, son chicos, pero de esta forma durara un poco mas la serie (que no sera larga)

este cap no tiene nada de importante la verdad, y no revela nada XDD

el segundo cap me asegurare de al menos hacerlo mil palabras como mínimo (espero) y aseguro que dara algunas sorpresas

* * *

Ya casi había pasado la semana y se acercaba la hora de ir entregando el sello en el campamento y solo pensar en que tendría que ir le ponía los pelos de punta, desde su juventud había estado evitando todo lo posible las cosas relacionadas con el mundo griego e ahora tendría que ir a la maldita boca del lobo.

Salió de su oficina con maletín en mano, cerro con llave el cuarto e hizo su camino hacia la escalera sin mucha prisa, aun le quedaba un poco de tiempo para entregar el sello que ya había terminado, y si sus matemáticas no eran erradas, si salía ahora llegaría justo para el momento de la entrega; y de paso podría hablar con su hija sobre la carta que le había dejado (y que lamentablemente su madre había agarrado para chantajearlo)

Salió de la casa y cerro con llave por si las dudas, uno nunca sabe que podría pasar mientras uno no está, fue a su auto de uso personal (solamente lo usaba cuando no tenía que llevar a sus hijas a ningún lado) el cual era BMW 2010 E60 M5; arranco el auto y empezó su camino hacia el Campamento Mestizo.

* * *

 **Campamento Mestizo – Días después-**

Percy, Annabeth y Grove habían logrado cumplir con su trabajo de devolver el rayo de Zeus y logrado volver "sanos" al campamento, su llegada vino con varias preguntas de los campistas de como había sido su viajes y todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para llegar a tiempo a entregar a tiempo el rayo, y según la uzumaki todo esto era algo muy molesto.

Se dirigió hacia su cabaña para guardar las cosas del viaje y cambiarse la ropa que tenía puesta ya estaba bastante sucia y eso la ponía un poco de mal humor; estando ya dentro de la cabaña busco una remera del campamento, un jeans azulado y se puso su zapatillas favoritas para después salir otra vez e ir a buscar a Percy que seguramente estaba en su cabaña descansando de las molestas preguntas.

Tardo más de lo esperado en llegar a la cabaña de su amigo, pues mientras estaba lleno varias personas la detuvieron para hacerle preguntas sobre su misión… era algo agotador la verdad pero de milagro logro "escaparse" de la gente y llegar a su amigo, quien estaba sentado afuera mirando el lago

-que pasa seso alga – le pregunto

-es… como si tuviera la sensación de que algo… sucederá, pero no sé si es algo malo o bueno –

-hmm, quizás no es nada, ah y otra cosa, mejor prepárate que en un rato comemos y algo me dice que Quiron nos dirá algo por nuestra primera misión echa.

 **En la Noche**

Los campistas ya habían empezado a comer después de haber dado su ofrenda a su padre piadoso, los chicos se reían y bromeaban con sus hermanos y con algunos de las mesas de alado pero todo las risas y charlas fueron cortadas cuando Quirón se paró y aplaudió un poco para llamar la atención de los campistas, tomo su copa y empezó a hablar

-Solo quería felicitar a Percy Jackson, Annabeth Uzumaki y a Groves por su primera misión completada- las personas de alrededor miraron a los nombrados y empezaron a aplaudir – eso es…- antes de que pudiera terminar se escuchó el ruido de un auto y la luz acercándose al lugar, algo que era raro.

Los campistas se pararon y fueron a ver qué era lo que pasaba, estando bastante cerca del auto este apago sus luces dejando ver qué tipo de automóvil era causando que Annabeth maldijera en griego en voz alta.

Las puertas se abrieron y vieron como lentamente salía un hombre rubio, que para algunos era Apolo, dios, incluso Quiron casi se había confundido; antes que nadie pudiera hablar Annabeth salió de entre la multitud y fue hacia la persona desconocida

-Papa- comento haciendo una pequeña reverencia sorprendiendo a todos

\- Hija – la voz del padre de Annabeth no parecía estar de buen humor, era claramente todo lo contrario

* * *

 ** _y como siempre quiero agradecer a todos los comentarios, Follow y Fav que_**

 ** _la gente hace (quien sino XD) tambien digo que_** ** _tengo planeado cuando termine esto_**

 ** _hacer un Ficc de Naruto y KND los chicos del barrio... Que dicen Ustedes?_**


	6. Cap 6: Annabeth en Problemas? Part 2

Hola otra vez a todos, dudo que me extrañaran pero, aquí estoy...

La razón por la que no actualize fue... porque soy idiota, lo admito... me había aburrido y no me sentía con ganas de continuar el fic, hace poco volvi a leer fic y dije: ¿Por qué no? asique aquí estamos.

PD: no prometo capítulos continuos, pero quizás una vez al mes? no se, veré que hacer

* * *

El ambiente era tenso, Quirón al ver la llegada del misterioso padre de Annabeth y el revuelo que había causado su llegada había decidido llevarlos hacia la casa grande acompañado de Sr. D, pero nunca creyó que viviría una situación tan incómoda como la que sentía en estos extraños comentos.

\- *cof cof* Podría decirme que hace aquí Sr. Uzumaki – pregunto Quiron con una mirada de interés

\- Si… Lamento haber creado un alboroto – respondió el mientras ponía en la mesa un maletín negro – vengo a entregar esto a la madre de mi hija – nadie en la mesa pudo evitar darse cuenta del odio con el que iba la palabra "madre"

\- Padre… - Annabeth quiso hablar, pero fue rápidamente cortada cunado su padre levanto su mano en seña de espera

\- No ahora, hablaremos después – la chica hizo una mueca de dolor, la voz de su padre era bastante cortante, y la verdad le dolía, lo peor, su padre sabía que le había dolido la forma que le había respondido, pero no parecía importarle

\- Hmm entiendo, no hay problema, puede dejar aquí el maletín y me asegurare que le llegue a la madre de Annabeth – intervino Quiron al darse cuenta que la situación entre padre e hija estaba bastante tensa

En cambio Sr. D se encontraba comiendo unas palomitas y tomando una coca zero mientras veía toda la situación… era como la mejor novela que había visto, Y EN VIVO, la verdad creía que hoy era un día de surte.

\- Lamento decirle Quiron – Quiron al ver que el hombre sabia su nombre levanto una ceja – que le entregare el maletín solamente a su madre – explico el rubio mientras miraba a el centaruo – Después de entregarlo tomare a mi hija y nos iremos – esto último sorprendió a todos en la sala, incluso al dios de la locura.

\- Sr. Uzumaki… Debe entender, es peligroso para un – Quiron hizo una pausa y pensó que decir, si el hombre sabia de él y la madre de la niña, por lo tanto tendría que saber lo que ella era – Es peligroso para un semidiós salir de este lugar… - intento explicar, nunca se había encontrado en esta situación en toda su existencia

\- Digame Qurion ¿alguna vez ha escuchado de mi hija en la que se ha encontrado en peligro? – pregunto con una mirada seria – incluso le apuesto, que mi hija no hubiera descubierto que era una semidiosa – miro a su hija la cual tenía una mirada de duda – si su madre no le hubiera dicho – Annabeth al escuchar eso abrió los ojos de manera sorprendida – ¿no es así Athenas? – preguntó en voz alta hacia la nada, o eso pensaron los otros integrantes, pues de la nada salió una lechuza de color plata que en un flash de color planteado se convirtió en la diosa

\- Tan perspicaz como siempre – respondió la diosa de ojos grises con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Madre… - se sorprendió la chica

\- Lady Athenas – rápidamente Quiron se paró he hizo una reverencia a la diosa, mientras que Sr. D no hizo nada menos que empezar a comer más rápido sus palomitas; su novela en vivo estaba mejorando…

\- Hola Annabeth, te ves tan hermosa como siempre – saludo la diosa -Perdón por tardar tanto Naruto – agrego en un intento muy bien hecho de parecer calmada

\- Para ti soy Sr. Uzumaki – cortante y fría fue la respuesta del rubio, el cual no parecía olvidarse lo que había sucedido hace unos días atrás – aquí tienes tu pedido – dejo el maletín sobre la mesa y empezó su camino hacia la mesa – es hora de irnos Annabeth –

Athenas miro a su hija, la cual tenía una mirada de duda sobre su rostro, no sabía qué hacer, ir con su padre, o quedarse…

\- Naruto… - hablo Athenas con su voz de Angelica, haciendo que Naruto hiciera una mueca de tristeza – Annabeth no quiere irse… porque la haces elegir dos opciones que le causan malestar – su voz era suave y armoniosa y claramente manipuladora, todos en la sala estaban sorprendido de que la diosa de la sabiduría supiera como actuar asi

\- No le he dado dos opciones, solo una… - su hija miro al suelo con tristeza y estaba a punto de ir hacia la puerta – pero se las daré – miro su padre con esperanzana en sus ojos – o viene conmigo… o me iré sin ella y se quedara aquí para siempre – Annabeth cambio rápidamente su rostro por uno de horror al escuchar esa propuesta, al igual que toda la sala que se encontraba en un estado de shock, incluso dionisio. Aunque nadie pudo ver el rostro de dolor que tenia Naruto.


	7. Reboot?

Hola, esto claramente no es un capitulo... es un aviso.

Como ven esta historia esta "descontinuada" debido a que no me termino de convencer la historia en si. No se como seguirla, no tengo idea de como hacerlo...

por eso le propongo yo a ustedes la posibilidad de hacer un Reboot de este fic. seria diferente en muchas cosas y quizás vean algo con relaciones a este fic


End file.
